In a well known system of stereoscopic imaging, transparent stereo image pairs are arranged around the periphery of a disk. The stereo images are viewed by inserting the disk in a binocular viewer. Successive image pairs are viewed by rotating the disk in the viewer, for example, by actuating a lever that engages the disk and rotates the disk by two image widths. Such a stereoscopic imaging system is widely available and sold under the trademark View.RTM.-Master. FIGS. 5-8 illustrate the construction of the conventional View.RTM.-Master disk. As shown in FIG. 5, the conventional View.RTM.-Master disk includes 14 film chips generally designated 10 and as shown in FIG. 6 a disk formed from six layers of laminated paper and foil 12. The film chips 10 representing 7 stereo image pairs 14a, b-26a, b are made from images exposed and developed on 16 mm movie film, and then cut into chips. The paper and foil disk 12 includes four layers of paper 28, 30, 32, and 34, and two layers of foil 36, 38. The paper and foil is prelaminated into two units of paper-foil-paper prior to assembly of the disk. Windows 40 are cut in the paper and foil for mounting the stereo pairs. FIG. 7 shows how the film chips are mounted in the paper and foil laminated disk 12. FIG. 8 is an exploded cross sectional view of a completed View.RTM.-Master disk taken along line 8--8 in FIG. 7 showing how the film chips 14a, b are mounted in the windows 40 that are cut in the laminated disk. Referring back to FIG. 6, one of the weak points of the conventional View.RTM.-Master disk is the thin web of material 42 between the interior corners of the windows 40 in the laminated disk 12. Because this web of material 42 needs to be at least greater than some minimum dimension, the size of the stereo image for a given number of images, e.g. 14 images separated by a given stereo separation x, e.g. 65 mm is limited to some maximum dimension, e.g. 10.5.times.11.7 mm. Although a 65 mm separation between the images in a stereo pair is comfortable for the average adult, a separation of 55 mm to 58 mm is more appropriate for a child under the age of 10. Unfortunately, if the separation is reduced from 65 mm to 55 mm, the webs 42 become so thin that the disk becomes too fragile for normal use. If the size of the images are reduced, resolution is sacrificed, higher magnification is required, and accommodation to different interpupillary distances is reduced. FIG. 9 illustrates the three degrees of freedom X, Y and .theta. in which each of the film chips 14a and b must be precisely located. It will be appreciated from the foregoing description that the apparatus for assembling the stereo image disk must be quite complex with many moving parts. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved construction for a stereo image disk that avoids the problems noted above. It would be desirable to be able to produce large quantities in a short time (e.g. 10 million per month) of the stereoscopic disks, for example for the advertising, toy and souvenir markets. Unfortunately, the cost of the assembly equipment is prohibitive for producing one time large batches of the elements. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for rapidly making large volumes of such disks.